Development of wireless communications technologies has results in an ever-increasing data transmission rate of wireless communication. Spectrum resources for current use tend to saturation, and spectrum resources of higher frequencies need to be used for wireless communication. However, a higher frequency leads to a higher path loss.
In a high-frequency scenario, massive multiple-input multiple-output (Massive MIMO) antennas may be used to achieve a quite high antenna gain, so as to compensate for a path loss. Many antennas are included in the massive MIMO antennas, and a beam formed by each antenna is quite narrow, so that a high antenna gain can be achieved. However, the beam formed by each antenna in this way probably cannot cover all users in a cell.
Information about a synchronization channel, a broadcast channel, and a common channel needs to be sent to all users in a cell simultaneously. However, when massive MIMO antennas are used, because an antenna beam is relatively narrow, such information about the synchronization channel, the broadcast channel, and the common channel probably cannot be sent to all the users in the cell, and the users in the cell cannot normally perform access.